1. Technical Field
This invention relates to golf clubs, and more specifically to those known as "putters" used for putting on the green.
2. Prior Art
A stroke habitually used by golfers is the movement consisting of displacing the club, in this case the putter, rearwards from its initial position near the ball, and prior to striking the ball, in a movement known as backswing.
When playing or practicing, this movement very often reflects the golfer's inclination to shift the club towards two trajectories or paths in the backswing which are considered incorrect for the proper performance of the stroke against the ball and produces postures and movements in the player which cause faulty strokes as a result. One of these paths is that of the direction between hole and ball, which is perpendicular to the ball-striking face, and the other is that of the direction either inside or outside the direction between ball and hole in relation to the position of the player.
In view of the fact that, in order to play the game correctly, the most suitable path for the backswing is that which follows the inside course, i.e. between the hole-ball line and the position of the player. This invention is directed to a putter that makes it easier to steer the backswing according to the more suitable path mentioned.
A type of putter studied with this same aim, described in Spanish Patent No. 8801344- ARTOLA, in which an inclined face is provided rearward of the ball-striking face, so that the path of the backswing is established based on the direction of the putter being perpendicular to the said inclined face. However, in some cases the golfer has certain practical difficulties to follow the said perpendicular path with precision, which sometimes causes inaccuracies in the striking of the ball and consequently in the ball taking the correct direction towards the hole.